The proposed project is a collaborative effort between the Native Hawaiian community in Orange and Los Angeles counties and California State University Fullerton (CSUF) in the development of a culturally relevant questionnaire on behavior and beliefs related to eating habits. Native Hawaiian community members will be involved in all phases of this project from developing culturally specific questions, review and critique of the final questionnaire, recruitment of participants, administering the questionnaire to data analysis. By measuring the range of knowledge related to nutrition in the community, and behavior and beliefs associated with eating habits and dietary intakes, we will gather data to eventually develop a culturally appropriate dietary intervention study that will target the Native Hawaiian community in Southern California with a primary goal to reduce cancer risk. Specific Aim 1: To measure dietary intakes, including vegetable, fruit, macro- and micronutrient intakes, via 24-hour dietary recalls in 60 Native Hawaiian adults (21 yrs and older) residing in Orange and Los Angeles counties. Specific Aim 2: To develop and pilot a questionnaire that measures behavior and beliefs, and cultural factors related to eating habits/behaviors in 60 Native Hawaiian adults. Aim 2A/2B: Quantitative questions will be developed based on social and behavioral theories (Social Cognitive Theory and Transtheoretical Model) and on existing questionnaires used in previous studies. Quantitative questions will be constructed based on the following psychosocial scales related to eating habits: social support, self-efficacy, outcome expectations, planning, preparation, portion control, social interactions, cognitive-behavioral strategies and stages of behavioral change. Aim 2C: Qualitative questions will be developed to explore cultural and acculturation factors specific to dietary behavior (cultural meanings associated with eating habits, dietary intake and change in diet) in Native Hawaiians. Aim 2D: The newly developed quantitative and qualitative questionnaire will be piloted in 60 Native Hawaiian community members in-person via self-report. Specific Aim 3: To assess the relationship between behavior and beliefs regarding eating habits with dietary intakes measured via 24-hour dietary recalls. The present study will be the first to develop and measure behavior and beliefs related to eating habits and dietary intakes in the Native Hawaiian community in Southern California. The findings of this study will be critical to developing a culturally sensitive dietary intervention/education program that will not only produce short term dietary change, but also will be efficacious in resulting in sustained dietary modification in efforts to reduce cancer rates in this understudied community. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]